


MIA

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [220]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Millicent is missing.





	MIA

“It’s not like her,” Hux says, looking mournfully at the full water bowl. “She never disappeared. I mean, for a few hours… _once_ overnight, but she woke me up the next morning by sitting on my face.”  


“…a mental image I could have done without,” Kylo replies, with a shudder. “Didn’t you put a tracker in her collar?”

“Why would I?”  


“You put a tracker on _me_.”  


“You were more likely to go missing.”  


“Well, obviously not!”  


“Actually, you did.” Hux slumps, and goes back to bed. “I just worry she’s hurt somewhere, and I can’t get to her.”  


“…she’s not that old, you know.”  


“Kylo!”  


“I mean, it’s not likely… you know some animals…”  


“KYLO YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW. MY CAT IS NOT DEAD.”  


“…you’re the one who–”  


“SHUT.”  


***

Even the Force can’t help him. In with all the souls aboard the _Finalizer_ , there’s no way to hone in on a small, cat-shaped blob of Force-swirl. It’s just impossible, and the meditation exercises he _tries_ (even though he **hates them** ), do not yield any results.

Nor does trying to bully the sensors and surveillance staff.

Or leaving traps. _Humane traps_. 

Kylo also misses the small ball of terror, but he’s genuinely concerned for Hux’s sanity. The man isn’t sleeping, and he is barely touching his food.

Millicent needs to come home.

***

It’s late when he gets home, but Hux isn’t there. Probably pulling another all-nighter. Kylo stumbles into the bedroom, and stops still when he hears a tiny… squeak?

The lights on, but he can’t see anything. Another squeak, and he drops to the floor, looking under the bed.

A pair of eyes reflect light back at him, and… oh.

“HUX,” he kind of whispers over the comm. “COME. HOME.”  


***

By the time Hux comes home, Millicent has brought her kittens - one at a time - out from under the bed. Kylo’s made a little bed for her in the up-ended laundry basket, stuffed with clothes that smell of them both. 

There’s a handful of wriggling, needle-pointed fur-blobs, and their triangle-butts wag weakly as they feed from her.

“Kylo…”  


“Hux… we’re _dads_.”  


“I think we already were,” Hux says, gripping his shoulder and dropping to sit next to him. “Now we’re granddads.”  


“Then I’m calling the black one Vader.”  


“You are not calling any of them Vader, Kylo.”  


“I am.”  


“Do you want to sleep in the bath?”  


But Millicent’s lazy blink up at them makes them both go ‘aaah’ at once.

Until…

“…where the hell did she find a boy cat?” Hux screeches, leaping to his feet.   


“I don’t care,” Kylo replies. “We’re keeping them all.”  


“We are, but I’m still going to lash whoever let a tomcat loose on my princess.”  


Kylo watches as the palest one gets milk all over its muzzle. He strokes Millicent between the ears. “Don’t you listen to Daddy. But don’t run off again, he nearly had a heart attack.”

“Still not calling one Vader, Kylo.”  


(They do, anyway.)


End file.
